This invention relates to conditioning of and permanents for hair, and more particularly to an improved method for conditioning hair and neutralizing permanents.
Many individuals, particularly women, find it to be desirable, if not necessary, to utilize permanents in conjunction with the styling of their hair. Typical permanent wave solutions use an alkaline solution to "soften" the hair in an attempt to conform the hair shaft to the shape of a permanent wave rod. The permanent wave solution is applied to the hair following the wrapping of the hair around perm rods. After the solution is applied, the head is typically covered with a plastic enclosure such as a bag or hair dryer which has been pre-heated to a temperature which often may exceed 100 degrees. The plastic enclosure remains on the head for about 20 minutes thereby contributing to the "softening" of the cuticle of the hair shaft. The hair is then rinsed with tepid water, approximately 90-100.degree. F., for several minutes, typically 5 minutes and then towel dried.
At this point in the process, an acidic solution which is known as neutralizer is applied through the use of a plastic squeeze bottle. The neutralizer is usually at room temperature and is allowed to remain on the hair shaft for several, typically 5, minutes. The rods are then rinsed again with water, and then removed. The neutralizer returns the hair to its original acid state, such that it then can be styled.
Since most prior art permanents last for only a couple of months, often in the range of 3-4, this process must be repeated several times a year. Over the course of time, the acidic neutralizer solution tends to burn the hair, due to the amount which is applied to neutralize the alkaline solution already on the hair. Additionally, the application of the neutralizing solution through the use of a plastic squeeze bottle tends to result in the solution running down the neck and face of the individual. For this reason, towels are placed on the neck and cotton is used around the hair line to prevent the acidic solution from damaging sensitive body parts, such as the eyes.
Thus, the need exists for an improved method of giving permanents which results in a longer lasting hold, with deeper penetration of the neutralizing solution, while at the same time utilizing less neutralizer.